Talk:Blood of the Daedra
Is there anyway to get the Daedric items back? :You can use the console to add the desired item to your inventory if you play on the PC. Other than that, no. \*\ Hellhound43 17:42, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::I'll add that info to the article. Which one should you sacrifice?? I am not sure. I am stealthy and use shields and sword. So i think the wabbajack is the best bet. Please leave any comment. :Yeah, I'd go with Wabbajack. I haven't competed all the Daedric quests yet though, so I don't know if there's any other reward that's worse. Legoless (talk) 22:13, 16 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I think Ring of Khajiiti would be a good choice as well. The quest is easy, and the ring is pretty useless. Legoless (talk) 15:51, 17 December 2008 (UTC) ::Disagree Legoless, with the ring and an enchanted suit of armor you can go 100% invisible (no one sees you), without it, it's very hard to acheive that 100%.~ sixhooter500 ::if you're a blade user, it makes sense to use a blunt weapon like volendrung. Leafy Greens (talk) 00:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Remove recommendations The recomendations are just peoples opinions and should really be left to each players choice, the volendrung is a great hammer with its paralysis effect and the wabbajack which can turn most enemies into something i can instant kill is invaluable, also the recomendations call them standard but paralysis on a weapon is rather rare and the wabbajack is anything but standard if anything is standard its the skeleton key which is a lockpick and its no longer worth having with open very hard lock spell which really isnt that hard to cast. :Where are the recommendations? You could remove them yourself if you want to. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 11:27, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The Skeleton Key is more for the stealth/combat players who are not skilled in magic it also saves time as the wielder can press "x" to auto attempt and unlock it easily. --BretonMagik (talk) 00:29, 6 April 2009 (UTC) I could remove them myself but I had a feeling someone would put them back in, they are in the walk through and i do love the skeleton key because it saves so much time i just wanted to use it as an example what im against is this wabajack hate. :There isn't anyone to add it back in. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 22:02, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Azura's Star not requested ingame The game does not actually ask for Azura's Star. Why does the article claim that it does? Leafy Greens (talk) 00:14, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Canon which do you think was canonnly destroyed i say goldbrand due it it not appearing in skyrim 19:09, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Moved to Trivia The following bit was moved from the walkthrough into the Trivia section: :"Note that the artifact will be permanently destroyed, and cannot be re-obtained through legitimate means. Care should be taken not to give away anything one will want to use later." Rather than just move it back and start a war I figured we should resolve it on the Talk page. I would think that this is very important information and the only reason the player would have to consider what they give Martin. It should be included in the walkthrough, just as a mention, for this reason. Thoughts? --LeDaea (talk) 23:53, April 11, 2013 (UTC)